The HalfBlood
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Jasmine Soulblood, the Princess of Grizzleheim become Malistaire's apprentice at age six. But what will happen when she befriends Alex Lion, his sister, and Quinn Darkblood at Ravenwood at age twelve?
1. A legend is born

It was only Forty-five years ago that a both tragic, and magical, event happened in the piral. A young woman in her thirties lay in a nest of bear hides on the floor of a stone cabin. A fire roared. A small bundle of fur was in her arms. She beamed proudly at it.

In the small bundle of fur was a baby girl born just that night. She didn't look anything like the woman holding her, or the woman who was suddenly kneeling down next to the new mother. For the mother had blonde hair that was up in a pony tail, pale skin, and eyes bluer than any shard of saphire.

The other woman, however, had puppy dog-like eyes that were a chocolately brown, matching hair, and pale skin aswell.

The baby, however, had purple hair, emerald green eyes, and a skin tone that matched a light brown wood. And, upon her forehead was a crescent moon. It sparkled and shimmered as if someone that was excellent with glitter had added it there.

"Mother," The blonde haired woman started. "I can tell that she has some witch blood like we do. I can feel it in her soul."

The other woman smiled. "Your right, Laura. She will make an excellent wizard. Perhaps a Theurgist like her father and myself? Or a Pyromancer like you?"

Laura smiled. "Now, now, mother. Talking about her field now? She still doesn't have a name! Should we name her Stephanie, after you?"

Stephanie smiled. "I don't know, hon. Since I only go by a first name, that might not be a wise idea. I remember naming you. I thought of "Laura" because you looked like a Laura. And for your last name, "Rubyshield", your father chose that. He chose that because he could tell that ruby flames shielded your fragile heart."

"I like.. Jasmine." Laura finally decided.

"Wise decision. Why not make her last name "Soulblood" after how you described her witch half?"

"Very well," Laura nodded. "Jasmine Soulblood it is."


	2. Six Years Old

Fast forward six years to a stormy night.

Little Jasmine Soulblood awoke from her bear skin bed in the middle of the night. She'd heard a disturbance somewhere in the stone house. She sleepily got up from her fur nest on the floor, stumbling as she got up. She was wearing a night gown sown of black raven feathers and a red jewel on the chest of the sleepwear. Her hair was in pigtails. She gathered up her sleeping baby Magician Rat that Granny Stephanie had gotten her. A species mainly from the world of Marleybone, neighbors with Grizzleheim. (the world we are in now)

Holding her baby rat close to her chest with one arm, Little Jasmine made her way to what they called "the living room". She saw a dark figure going through their things.

With her mouth agap, and her eyes barely open, Jasmine went to rub one eye with her fist while saying "Santa..? It's not Chwistmas yet.. Why are you..?-" The figure turned towards the six year old girl. He looked like a dragon of somesort. Or a gargoyle.

The gargoyle-dragon smiled nastily. "THERE she is. The young princess of Grizzleheim." He chuckled nastily and made his way towards Little Jasmine.

"Pwincess? Is that my Chwistmas present, Santa? To be a pwincess? Can my wat be a pwincess, too?" Jasmine questioned, pointing to her sleeping pet.

The gargoyle-dragon now had Jasmine's arms by her sides, he held onto them and lifted her up over his shoulder. He chuckled once more. "Whatever you say, Your _majesty._"

And with that, he opened the front door and made his way into the rain. Lightning flashed, and then he was gone.


	3. Lesson Number One

Jasmine couldn't remember when or how she got there, but next then she knew, she was seated before a big, scary man. The man was speaking with the gargoyle-dragon.

"And.. That dreaded Stephanie and her useless daughter move to a new castle at dawn tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Yet they have no idea that there is royalty in their bloodlines. How sad and pathetic."

"Ha. Very pathetic indeed, sir."

"I'll teach her about evil for a year or two, then unleash her into the Nidavellir for a kingdom."

"Excellent idea, sir."

He turned to Jasmine, who was holding onto her baby rat. He crouched down to her level. "I'm Uncle Malistaire."

"Uncle!" Jasmine tried hugging Malistaire with one arm, but he quickly avoided it. "Yes.. Yes.. And your name is..?"

"Jasmine!" She squealed.

Malistaire winced at her squeal. "I see... Now, just let me see your little.. Rat-"

"No!" Jasmine held her baby rat in two arms now, turning her body away away but her head still facing Malistaire. "Not Baby Zoey!"

Malistaire scowled. "Very well... But your training begins now. You see this here jewel?" Malistaire raised a Citrine up to Jasmine's eyes.

"Yes."

"You want it."

"Yes."

"Take it."

"But that would be wong!"

"No, it's right. You want it, take it."

Jasmine reached for the Citrine. She took it in one hand.

"You can keep that.. For now."

"Thank you."

"Ugh.."

Malistaire got up and walked away.


	4. Rise of Lady SoulBlood, Dark Princess

Fast forward another six years. It's the sixth anniversy of the night Jasmine was captured by Malistaire, meaning she's now twelve.

Jasmine was wearing an outfit that consited of a belted-skirt (White and red), a chest plate that looked like an eagle/some sort of bird, and a long, flowing cape (White and red). She had white and red, narrow, high heels, and a semi-formal hat with a mask that covered her eyes and made them seem like evil, white slits.

Zoey was next to her, wearing a top-hat, what seemed like an open tuxedo coat with a red shirt and a peice of brass pinned to the coat, and a red-velvet skirt. In her hand was a magician's wand, and an identical one was soon placed in Jasmine's hand.

Malistaire had his back to Jasmine. "Remember what you've learned."

She nodded, and in a flash, she appeared before the King of Grizzleheim himself. And like most of the subjects of Grizzleheim, he was a bear. _Without_ any guards around.

The King stared delicatly at her for a few moments, then casually asked "What brings you to my throne room?" as if a witch (Even though she is a wizard and only has a small amount of witch blood, let's call her a witch from now on since it's more of a feminine term) dressed very mysteriously appeared before him each day.

Jasmine stood still for a few moments, then slid one foot forward and extended her wand arm in a split second, "_Minor Strike!_"

A flash of blue and yellow energy suddenly struck The King of Grizzleheim, stunning him long enough for Jasmine to hold his head up to her face by the scruff of his neck.

"W-What is it that you want?"

Jasmine smiled nastily at him and whispered. "I want you to remember the name."

"W-What name?"

"Lady.. Soulblood." Jasmine dropped him and disapeared in a flash, appearing before Malistaire and Zoey once more.

"Excellence job. My plan has been set in motion... Now, go, My Dark Princess. And make people feel your wrath. Don't forget, your mount awaits you outside."

Jasmine wisked around with Zoey walking under her cap and made her way outside to her mount. And that mount was a large, tawny, brown, ram with brilliant green eyes.

Jasmine climbed upon its carpet-like saddle and put Zoey infront of her. She held onto the ram as Jasmine teleported them away to the city of Marley Bone, leaving purple smoke behind.


	5. Oran is compelling

Shadowhorn. That's what Jasmine'd decided to call her ram. Shadowhorn. Fabulous, is it not? Jasmine thought about how wonderful that name was as Shadowhorn slowly clomped along in a community garden on one of the streets of Marleybone. He was gentle. A little _too_ gentle. He would need to be taught.

After about three minutes of persuading, Jasmine got him to kick over a flowerpot with the words "Kikku wa ueda!"

"_Good_ boy!" Jasmine praised, until, all of a sudden, she heard the beat of heavy wings behind her.

Shadowhorn turned himself around, and there, Jasmine saw the most handsome boy she'd ever layed eyes on. She tried not to stare, but she couldn't look away.

He had long, raven hair, and was wearing a full-black Dragoon outfit. Cowl, Footguards, armor and all. Except the cowl was in his hand.

Except, he held the cowl under his arm, and he was floating just above the ground, due to the black-wings mount being attached to him currently.

Jasmine tried to compell herself don't to go all flirt-a-licous on him, but it was hard. Instead, she tried smirking.

"You.." He pointed to her.

"Mee..." Jasmine swooned.

"You're Lady Soulblood!"

"That's mah name, don't wear it out."

"I've heard about you.."

"Really? What do the nice people say?"

"Things you won't like. Hey, you look younger in person."

"How old did you think I was?"

"Sixteen at the youngest."

"D'aaaw. How sweet."

"You look about my age and.. Hey! Stop acting that way!"

Jasmine immeditatley stopped acting all lovey-dovey.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll take over WizardCity!"

"WizardCity? You.. Fiend!" There was something in his voice. Something _very_ compelling. Like something was compelling him _not_ to join her. He _liked_ her. And she liked him, too.

"..I'm Oran. Oran Soulblood.."

Jasmine's eyes got wide and her mouth agap. She had to put a hand up to it as she let out a quiet gasp. "I'm.. My first name must remain a secret."

Oran nodded understandingly.

Shadowhorn reered up on his hind legs and let out a call of somesort. "Until we meet again, my Prince!" And Jasmine teleported away, leaving the purple smoke and Oran behind.


	6. Officially Princess

Jasmine had been given Royal Robes by Malistaire as part of his plan, and, well, she _was_ royal.

The base of the outfit was red, and the trim gold. The crown was cone-shaped and had a long tail, the dress was like any other princess' dress in the Spiral (Their Solar System), and she had what you might call "slippers" or "dressy shoes".

Jasmine lifted her dress up slightly and spun around, smiling.

It was hard and took time, but soon there was a red and gold dress with spaghetti strap dress on Zoey, too. Even a fur-clip with a crown had been forced onto her head.

Jasmine was now sitting upon Shadowhorn with Zoey in her lap again. They strode threw the Grizzleheim camp, past the guards, who bowed down to her, strangely, and let her into the King.

Jasmine left Shadowhorn outside with the guards, and entered with Zoey stumbling beside her.

The King nodded with approval as she stepped forward, with a cursty.

It seemed to be the moon tatoo on Jasmine's head, it was like a birthmark. No, it _was_ a birthmark. A _Royal_ Birthmark.

He had a quick chit-chat with her and handed her a few manuals and saluting her, in which Jasmine saluted back. Then she was escorted to the Nidavellir by two guards.


	7. Seeing her without her mask

Jasmine didn't really spend alot of time inside that day. One of the subjects was having Shadowhorn eat at the surplus grass, and Zoey was curled on the King's lap.

She just say on the grass next to SavaarStad Pass on a picnic blanket with a parasol over her head.

She _insisted_ that the guards do something other than watch her every move, and so they went on lunch break.

After about an Two and a half-hours of enjoying the outdoors, Jasmine swore she saw Oran come out of the World Gate and fly across the Rainbow Bridge. He stopped and look towards her.

Jasmine waved cutely and motioned him to come over.

Oran shrunk and removed his wings. "Lady Soulblood?" He whispered.

Jasmine quickly got up and put a finger to his lips. "Shh.. It's Princess Jasmine." She winked.

"Now excuse me.. While I go make a costume change."

Oran smiled with anticipation and picked up her picnic blanket, along with the parasol. He held it over her head as she headed towards the Nidavellir.


	8. Captured!

Jasmine had led both herself and Oran into Savaarstad Pass. Oran was to remain hidden, and Jasmine was going to spring out and attack the dorky kid who thought he was Oran's sidekick.

And there he was, on the dock. Dressed in all yellow, even his hood was yellow, and he was staring at the sky like a complete idiot.

Oran quick jumped in a push while Jasmine pulled Shadowhorn right over the line that was Savaarstad Pass. She climbed upon him and strode up to the dock.

He turned around. "Lady Soulblood!"

"That's mah name, don't wear it out."

"I will stop you!" The boy ran down the end of the dock towards Jasmine.

"Kikku wa ueda!" Shadowhorn kicked the boy over, and so, Jasmine hopped off him and tied the boy together with the rope coil she found conventietly on the dock. "Now.. You have two choices." Jasmine whispered. "I can either throw you in the lake now, or leave you with the spiders." She gave her famous, nasty smile.

The boy then wet himself, which was absolutley _disgusting._ So Jasmine made Shadowhorn kick him into the river. He bobbed up and down.

Oran now jumped out of the bushes, pretending to hold Jasmine's hands behind her back. "I've got her!" He cried. Jasmine tried not to giggle at the touch of his hands against her's.

The boy's eyes were now wide. "Oran! This is my chance to finally please you!" The boy chanted some gargly words, and two senior wizards suddenly appeared. "Thanks, you two." The said, coming over to take Jasmine away.

"Wait, I can take care of her myself!" Oran cried.

"No can do, kid. Lady Soulblood's going away."

One of the wizards carried Jasmine over his shoulder. She gave the boy a horrid gaze, and Oran a pleading look. He pleaded back, as if to say "_I'll be back for you."_


	9. Being a Balance Wizard, and finding Oran

Next thing Jasmine knew, she was thrown before an elderly wizard in the world of Wizardcity. The guards and left, and it was just the two of them. He looked pretty sympathetic, considering all that had happened.

"Let's see who you really are." He said, removing her mask.

Jasmine had sad puppy dog eyes as his gaze burned threw her and her birthmark."The Princess of Grizzleheim? Well.. Why would you cause so much trouble?"

Jasmine took a deep breath. "I was taken away from my Dear Sweet Mama when I was only six. I was introduced to my evil uncle, who taught me about being bad. He wanted me to dress up as Lady Soulblood, and then to take my proper place at Princess of Grizzleheim..."

The man nodded. "I see, young witch. I am Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. You have great untapped power in you, I can _feel_ it. I think this school would be a wonderful place for you, my dear."

Jasmine smiled. "You really think so?"

"Yes, yes of course! Just fill out this survery, and I can get you enrolled!"

Jasmine was given the survery and a fountain pen. She held the paper against the wall and begin filling out the questions. Mighty peculiar ones, indeed. Mostly about what animal she liked out of the choices, how she sees herself as a leader, etc etc. Finally she finished the survery. She handed it and the pen back to Ambrose.

"Very good, my young pupil!" He said as he looked over it. "Now, just one last question. Which of these stones do you perfer?"

In a flash, an Onyx, Saphire, Ruby, Emerald, Amythest, Citrine, and Peridot.

Jasmine pointed to the Citrine without hesitation. And like that, she became a Balance Wizard. She was hurried into the tunnel that led to Ravenwood, and right into Oran.


	10. Wait You're not Oran!

"Oran!" She cried, trying to hug him, but he pushed her off.

"Oran? Who's Oran?"

Jasmine stopped hugging him and looked carefully at his face. "You're not Oran.."

It was a different boy. He had thick, black hair, like Oran's, but his eyes were blue and his skin pale. It even seemed like he had an athletic build. He looked about two years older, probably fourteen. He seemed a little tall for his age. He looked like he was Russian, but he didn't at all have the accent. He was dressed in orange and red from head to toe, and his robes had a fur cape.

"_Grizzleheim.._" Jasmine sighed.

"Hey.. Hey!" He was shaking her.

"Huh? Wha?"

"You spaced out! I asked you what that thing on your forehead was and you zoned out!"

"Oh.. Sorry."

"So what is it?" He pointed at her crescent moon.

"It's a birthmark.."

"Seriously? It looks like glitter!"

"Yeah, that's the scary part."

Jasmine shook her head. "Sorry for bumping into you.. Uh.."

"You don't know who I am?" He crossed his arms.

Jasmine felt small all of a sudden. Smaller than she already is. "Yeah.. Sorry, I'm new here.. Like, brand new.. A few minutes new.."

"The name's Aleksandr Lion, the great and awesomely cool guy. But you can call me Alex."

He stuck his hand out to shake, and she shook back. "Jasmine Soulblood.. Princess of Grizzleheim. But you can call me Jasmine.. Or Princess Jasmine.. Whichever you perfer."

"How about P.J.?" Alex laughed.

Jasmine anime sweat dropped.

"Or.. Maybe not.. Err.. Let me show you around, Princess."

Alex grabbed Jasmine by the arm and ran until they came to a red arch. "Skip the other schools for now, I wanna show you my school."

Alex led Jasmine inside. "It's the school of Fire, pretty neat, huh?"

Jasmine nodded.

He walked up to the desk at the front of the room and picked up a wand with a brown handle, and a butterfly like body. However, the "body" of the butterfly was a red ruby.

"This wand has a Flame Ruby in it. I have one like it myself. A little girly for my taste, but whatever."

Jasmine reached out to touch the ruby, and Alex shrieked.

" OH GOD! DON'T _TOUCH_ IT!"

He through it against the wall right to them, and it bounced off the wall onto a student's desk, igniting a spellbook.

Jasmine's eyes went wide just as Alex pulled her out of the classroom, fleeing into the biggest tree Jasmine'd ever seen in her life.


	11. Oran's gone off his rocker

Jasmine looked around. "Where are we, an ass?"

"No," Alex laughed. "It's a tree."

"Well these leaves look like ass flakes to me."

"Heh. Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Sweet. I've nearly forgotten Oran!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

As Alex and Jasmine exited the hollow tree, a familiar figure stepped out from behind the World Gate. He dropped his cowl once they left, which made a sickening thud on the ground. Tears in his eyes ran down his face and he sniffed as he kicked the helmet. It split in two as it made contact with the walls of the tree.

He got on his knees and pulled on his hair, screaming. "I'll get my revenge! I never should have trusted you, Lady Soulblood!"


	12. Gross Pool

•°•Oran's perspective•°•

He sat on the broken diving board of his filthy pool, staring into the green water.

"God! How could I have been so stupid? I should have defeated her when I had the chance!" He threw a small rock into the water, which splashed the disgusting water onto his face.

"Ugh! It burns! Wait.. It burns.. Yes! That's it! That bitch is gonna pay!"

•°•Jasmine's perspective•°•

They were now in the Nightside, and Jasmine was standing before a small girl with long, sandy-blonde hair, the color of vanilla cookies. (Surprisingly, she smelled like vanilla cookies, too. And death) She had curvy lips and yellowy-brown eyes. She was dressed in white and black from head to toe, she was pretty. She was Sabrina Legendbreaker.

"Long time no see." She said casually.

Jasmine nodded. "I need to make a quick stop at the Crack-House Blackmarket, err, Library."

Sabrina smirked. "Don't be long, you'll be trippin' on balls in no time."

Jasmine smiled and then mounted Shadowhorn, exiting the campus of the Death School.

She strode gracefully out of the waterfall and onto dry land. Shadowhorn shook them both dry, then broke into a sprint, sliding to a halt beside the Library so Jasmine could de-mount.

Jasmine opened the door and walked in with a type of swagger, making the boys gasp and drop their books. She came to a halt and gasped herself when she saw Oran checking out a Black Magic book, some Death Treasure Cards, and a vial of what must have been some kind of drug. Why? Were his own spells not powerful enough?

He turned to her, a creepy look on his face. His hair was a mess and he spelled like gross pool. He ran past her, knocking her on her ass, until Boris Tallstaff helped her up.

"Thanks..." She huffed, before proceeding to check out a copy of the same Black Magic book: _Black Magic: Revenge_ by Amy Lotuscoin.


	13. Amy Lotuscoin's method

Jasmine was sitting on the edge of Rainbow Bridge with Sabrina and Alex. Jasmine was reading _Black Magic: Revenge_ while Sabrina was going through her spell book, and Alex was examining his wand. Very closely.

Jasmine slammed the book shut. "I don't get it," She started. "How could Amy Lotuscoin write a book on Black Magic if she was trained in the Life School?"

"I'm pretty sure she switched schools or something. Some guy she dated betrayed her so she changed schools and.. Rumor is she tortured him to death."

Jasmine opened the book back up and skimmed through it. "My God, I think you're right, Alex!" She swung her feet over the right side of the bridge. "Excuse me, I need to do some studying!" She jumped off the bridge and tugged on Shadowhorn's fur, running in Ravenwood's direction without even bothering to mount her goat.

Jasmine "parked" him outside her dorm room in Ravenwood. She opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it faster than she opened it. She slid into a chair at a wooden desk on the far side of the room. She opened the book to a chapter called "How I did it".

_"The bastard Wolf was holding hands with Mindy and had one hand in her snow-white hair when I approached him. The little bitch didn't only steal my man, but my hair color aswell. Atleast I can wear it cuter in pig tails. Anyway, I asked him to meet me at my Death House, and I could tell he hestitated. It must have been the fact that insanity took over my appearance. I had to grab onto his arm and teleport him to my house, and when I did, I dragged him up stairs and locked the door._

_I pinned him down and picked up a small knife, cutting his clothes off expect his boxers. I then began to glide the knife down his arms and stomach. He screamed in agony but I ignored him, reaching for one of my burning candles. I poured the wax all over his wounds with a nasty smile on my face, seeing wax mix with blood was a beautiful sight. If I was lucky, some of the wax might even enter his blood stream and harden!_

_I picked him up and gave him a bear hug until he went unconcious. I carried him bridal style outside (with the knife on my belt) to my filthy pool and tossed him in. He flailed in agony, and I pushed his head under until I was nearly satisfied, and then, oh then, I-"_

"Damn!" Jasmine cried. "A page was torn out!" She sighed. "Oh, well, I guess I learned enough."

Jasmine slowly left the desk and got up to leave the dorm.


	14. Alex saves the day

Jasmine was sitting back on the bridge again, between Sabrina and Alex. She didn't talk about what she found in the book, she was already creeped out, and she'd memorized every last detail. She reached to put her hand on the side of the bridge, only to touch Alex's hand. She blushed and looked away, not knowing if she liked him as a friend or not. Did Jasmine really forget Oran that fast?

She looked into the water, and tried not to pee her pants. Instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw Oran's. He'd copied her signature nasty smile and a hand extend out of the water, grabbing onto her boot and pulling her off the bridge and into the water, but she disapeared.

She appeared on the hard floor of the upstairs of Oran's Death House. He was on top of her, and holding a knife. He quickly cut her out of her dress, leaving Jasmine in her dressy shoes, crown, and bra and underwear. "_Did he just lick his lips?_" She asked herself.

He took out a small knife a carved the shape of a broken heart on her stomach. She screamed in agony, just like... Wolf?

_"My God! He's using Amy Lotuscoin's method! And next comes... Oh no!"_

It came hot and painfully, the wax had a cinnomony scent, but the chemicals only made it more painful. Plus, Oran made sure some of the wax got into her cuts. Next, he gave her a squeeze that must have popped one of her ribs.

Next thing she knew, she could feel water all around her, entering her mouth. It tasted a little salty. She knew she was in Oran's disgusting pool, but she was unconcious. No, she was concious. What was this? Then, she heard something, another part of her, screaming, trapped.

_"Ooooooh. Caught in a bad romance. Ooooooh. Caught in a bad romance."_

And then, there was something else, another voice. _"Only a true Sorcerer can keep Balance.."_

Jasmine blinked her eyes open, but she couldn't move. Then it suddenly came to her. _"Those candles weren't scented at all! He drugged me!"_

She blinked her eyes open just as Oran decided to pull her out of the water. Nothing hurt anymore, it scared her. She couldn't even feel her lungs that were probably screaming for air by this point. He laid her on the ground and slammed her head once or twice before getting back on top of her, and he removed his pants.

_"THIS.. THIS IS WHAT AMY DID TO WOLF? SHE RAPED HIM? MY GOD, I'M FUCKED!"_

_"I want your love.. Love love love I want your love."_

He moved his hand up, to high, into her bra. Jasmine couldn't even feel cold-as-death hand on her chest as his other moved lower.. But it was too late.

_"Ohhh... I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could right a bad romance. A stupid romance! Caught in a bad romance!"_

All of a sudden, Jasmine's tatoo lit up, and she could feel again, hell, she could _move_ again!

She sat up and removed his hand from her bra, squeezing it, squeezing it, until she stopped glowing and went back into paralyzation. But all of a sudden, Oran wasn't on top of her anymore.

Alex was holding him by his collar with his serious expression more serious than ever. "Don't you _dare_ touch her again, you sick fuck!" He threw Oran into the pool and picked up Jasmine, teleporting them back to Rainbow Bridge.

For a second, Jasmine thought that he might shove part of her into the water so that the other wizards wouldn't see her half-naked, but then she fainted.

She awoke to find herself in Alex's arms in the School of Life, which was empty expect for Alex, Sabrina, Professer Moolinda Wu, Granny Stephanie, and Jasmine.

..GRANNY STEPHANIE?

Granny Stephanie and Moolinda were leaning over Jasmine, sprinkling some sort of pixie dust onto her that made her wounds disapear before summoning a Unicorn to heal her of paralyzation.

She was smothered in hugs and questions.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"I can't believe we forgot you six years ago!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll piss in that kid's cheerios!"

"You need to rest dear. And please, someone bring her a new gown!"


	15. Jasmine's Diary

**** Jasmine special! Dairy entery :D****

_Dear Diary,_

_ Oran.. That bitch faggot. I swear to god I'll kill him. Knocking me on my ass, kidnapping me, drugging me, assaulting me and trying to.. I almost wanna call it date rape. Harr harr. I wonder how Alex got thar? Wait.. Was Oran singing Lady GaGa? Dude.. What.. No.._

_ Okay back to Alex. Secret? I think he's cute. No, more than cute. But.. I could never tell him. I don't know if he feels the same way. I find it very romantic that he saved me from Oran._ _God I hope Oran suffers.. Now I'll just doodle?_

_Love,_

_Jasmine_

_( Click here to see Jasmine's doodle!_ .com/art/Jasmine-s-Diary-Doodle-211628559 )


	16. Walking and we're walking

She tried to keep up with her friends, but there were other things on her mind.

_We're going to Grizzleheim.. Right.. My homeland.. My kingdom.. Do I.. Let them know who I was born as? ...SHIT! If the headmaster hears about my crime-spread, he'll know it was me! Why did I let him remove my mask? Ass nuggets! I.. I.._

She put one hand to her mouth, giggling. It was hard not to, and he really didn't wanna look like an asshole that was walking- or even running, and laughing at the same time.

But what Jasmine didn't notice was that her birthmark had a faint glow, and that she was suddenly seeing the future.

_**"Oran! What the hell are you doing in Savaarstad Pass?" **_

_**He looked even more terrible than their last encounter, and he was crying.**_

_**"I.. I.. Followed you guys.. But then I got defeated by one of the I-I-Imps.. And I thought that you guys would no longer think that I was coooo*crying*ooool."**_

_**"We don't think of you anyless, Oran. We still think you suck monkey junk."**_

_**"Actually, I think less of him."**_

_**"You hush."**_

The laughing stopped very quickly. She stopped, a blank expression on her face.

"That was... HORRIBLE!"

Her friends stopped, turning around. _**(Bumblebee-Serenity: I wanted to add Jasmine's perspective if that's okay. :3)**_

"What's horrible?" Quinn asked, an eyebrow raised.

"..Nothing."

"Well you might aswell pull that big-ass goat creature out of your backpack so you can ride it incase you zone out like that again."

"Good idea."

Jasmine pulled a small figure of Shadowhorn out of her bag and placed it on the ground. It grew until it was actual size and she jumped upon him. The group started moving again.

As soon as they got to Olde Town, little kids started swarming Shadowhorn. While he was still walking.

"Aye, aye! HEY! This isn't a petting zoo!"

The children ignored her.

"Kikku wa euda!"

Shadowhorn paused and raised a leg, ready to buck any near-by children. They ran away with screams of terror, and then Shadowhorn continued to walk again.

As they started passing by the Bazaar, Jasmine jumped off Shadowhorn, who kept walking with the rest of the group. She went inside and came out moments later with her arms full of small creatures. Kane turned around.

"...HOW THE HELL-"

"I just adopted eight more pets!"

Jasmine shrunk them down and packed them all into her backpack, except for a small "blue" cyclops. She mounted Shadowhorn with the cyclops in her lap and they started moving again.


	17. Grandfather

"Is it just me," Alex started after they had stepped off the boat and he must have been sure that they were out of hearing range of Baldur, "Or do I smell some bear pits? Dude I think one of these grizzlies needs to shower or at least put on some deodorant."

"Hey!" Jasmine smacked him with her hat amd periced him with a flash of anger in her eyes.

_"How could someone as cute as Alex be so... Alex to my people? The bathe in the creek.. The smell is.. Bear crap. But.. They're afraid they'd get sucked down a toilet so that's why they dig holes in the ground."_

Alex put his hands up as if a gun had been pointed at him. He walked passed and picked up a rock, throwing it at someone who looked like... Nick Jonas.

_"Fan-fucking-tastic."_

"Hello Children!" The giant, dark-haired bear with an unusually small head greeted them, his green eyes glowing like a werewolf, the green hood he was wearing making them look sinister. It was easy for Jasmine to read bear-face, he was friendly. However Alex looked confused, like if the bear was gonna eat him or take a shit on him.

"I'm Vidar Silver thread at your service; may I interest you new to wear? Perhaps some stronger armor? Maybe you would like a-."

Jasmine's eyes lit up, ready to say yes, **yes, YES!**

"No thanks,We actually came to ask you some questions about a friend of ours maybe you could help? She looks like-." Hunter had been behind Alex tore the picture out of Alex's hand, pushed him aside and made his way over to Vidar, placing a hand on a counter and slamming the picture down, pointing to Sabrina.

"Have you seen this girl anywhere before?" His words were troubling. Vidar looked at the picture and threw his head back and laughed.

Jasmine started to feel a slight spark coming from her forehead. She stepped back and sprung into a bush as her birthmark started to freak out. It was glowing. Next thing I know it makes the sound a detonator would make to the now speeding up glowing of her birthmark. And then-

_"Oh my god! I'm glad no one noticed that the bush just exploded!"_ She got up and joined the others just as Alex mentioned a pack of smokes or something like that.

"You smoke?" She asked.

"Only like, three times." He replied.

And Kane, who had been silent up until now, started going on about how Jasmine's peoples' beer was amazing. Then he started stumbling.

•°•Jasmine's total perspective•°•

All I remember is Vidar telling us to check Savaarstad Pass, and next thing I know, Quinn and Alex are dragging a drunk Kane infront of me, and Hunter is crying behind me. Gaah! I almost want to say that I'm surrounded by idiots, but I'm not mad at Alex anymore, oh no. But KANE..

"Oh baby yooouuu! You got what I neeeed!

You say he's just a friend but baby Yooooouu! You got what I need!"

"Kane! Shut your fecking mouth!" Hunter cried.

...

Hunter needs to learn some RESPECT. Because now Kane's sobbing and he won't respond to my comforting. Goddamnit.

My highly trained ears could hear a rustling in the bushes, but it must have been a squirrel or an imp or something. But Alex must have heard it too, because the second time he summond a fireball in his hand.. Then again, it sounded to big to be a-

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked before I knew what I was doing.

He put a finger to my mouth to silence me, I blushed madly.

Next thing I know the bushes were on fire and an "Ah shit!" came from the bushes.

Alex dragged some kid out of the bushes and began to beat him up and ooh shiiiiit it was Oraaaaaan.

"Oran!" I cried, covering my hands over my chest so that he wouldn't get near my girls or try to rape me with his "Lord Gaga"ness.

"Oh, that's his name? Well, I don't even care." Alex beat him a little more.

"Oran! What the hell are you doing in Savaarstad Pass?" My voice was raising to a frantic scream.

He stood up and looked worse than last time, tears flowing.

"I-I followed you guys but I was defeated by one of the imps and now you guys don't th-think I'm keeeeeeewwwwwl!"

I stood up straight, "No, we don't think any less of you, Oran; we still think you suck monkey balls." I stepped a huge step closer to him.

Alex raised his hand, "Actually, I _do_ think less of him."

"You quiet down," I waved him off, but I blushed because he spoke up in a cute fashion.

"Y-you guys are trying to cheer me up," Oran wiped tears off of his face, "So you must think I'm Kewl!"

"No, Oran," Quinn spoke up, "We really never thought you were cool."

"It's okay guys! I'm going to help you with this!" Alex rubbed his eyes.

"Hey what's this?" He snatched the photo from Hunter who nearly bit his hand off. Oran looked down for some reason after spotting the photo, "Who's the blond?"

"That's Sabrina," Alex answered through gritted teeth. Geez, he sounded mad.

"Daaaaaaaamn. Uh, I need to inspect this more in the bushes," He turned, and Hunter was horrified.

My birthmark started to freak out so I walked to the bushes too, but..

_**"AAAAAHHH!" **_

_**"Jasmine, are you okay?"**_

_**Alex suddenly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. **_

_**"Yes.. I'm okay." She said, holding his hand and looking away, but her curvy and mischievous eyes still gazed at him, even after she blinked.**_

Kane wrapped his arm around me and began singing. "Jasmine's got what I neeeeeeeeed!"

•°••°••°•

"No, we can't talk to the king!" I wailed, ready to get on the ground and hold onto Alex's leg.

"Why can't we?" Alex asked me, noticing that I was using my hat to cover my birthmark.

"Because.." I said, looking for an answer in the dirt, almost ready to wave the white flag.

A corner of Alex's lip curled up into a half smile. "You don't have to answer for me, princess, I guess we're going in."

"Don't call me that.." I replied.

_"Damn me and my attention span!"_

"Why?"

I took my hat off with a sigh. "Because I am a princess."

The Huskarl hobbled over and grabbed onto me as if I were their live line and they were drowning. "Princess! We thought you were gone! Where have you been?"

"Oh, well, you know just hanging around.."

My birthmark began to glow.

_"Blame the one that smells like a gross pool. It's his fault that I was taken away.."_

_"Very well, Princess."_

I bowed my head to them briefly. "Uhh guys my friends need to come, too."

As we entered the throne room it seemed like time slowed down. I walked with swagger, the world was my oyster. The King's eyes were wide and he embraced me in family-like hug. I hugged him back tight.

"Princess!"

"I'm back."

"Yes, you're home, finally."

Once again, my birthmark began to glow.

_"Grandfather.. "_

_"Yes, my grandest daughter?"_

_"..About grandmother-"_


	18. Kane Is My New Pet

•°•Jasmine's perspective•°•

I was sitting happily next to my grandfather, who had just recently told me of my origins, and... It. IT. I WAS SITTING NEXT TO IT.

..Okay.

Hunter and Alex were talking, and Kane dove right into spider as soon it was served, and Hunter threw a fork at him.

"Kane!" He cried.

I flashed an angy glare at him. "Hunter!"

"He's being mannerless."

"So are you." I hissed.

A few seconds later Alex puked on himself, so one of the servants took him to a sleeping quarters.

A few minutes later I made my way into the sleeping quarters.

"Oh, Jasmine. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." I sounded really worried.

"You sure you didn't come here to see if I was naked?"

I blushed and turned around. "Bye, Alex."

"Hey," He grabbed my shoulder, but quickly pulled back. "Hey I need to talk to you about something."

I paused before I turned to him. "About what?"

"About leaving, we have to; we can't stay here for long. We have to find my sister so we can bring her back."

I nodded, "I'll let the King know. He won't be happy that I'm leaving again but I'm sure he'll understand if I have to help a friend."

I turned to leave but then turned back to say to him, "Don't get sick, Quinn and hunter probably don't want to have to the drag you like you guys had to drag Kane today."

..I personally liked Kane. I could get him to dance if he was drunk enough.

..He could replace Oran as the group suck-up. I mean, pet.

I'll ask Hunter if I can keep him.

The next morning I sat next to my Grandfather and Kane, we were eating oatmeal. With a pitcher of... Maple syrup.

"Here," My grandfather motioned for Alex to sit next to him. "Feeling better are we my boy?"

"Yes your highness, I am Feeling much better," Alex replied in a shy, polite voice. Was he acting?

"Excellent." He turned to his oatmeal, shovling it down.

"Um," Alex started, "Well, unfortunately your highness, we have to leave today, but thank you for giving us shelter, I uh, I owe you big time." My grandfather looked amused by that last part.

"Well, it was pleasant to have you in our company, it's a shame you'll have to take your leave but just know: You are always welcome in Grizzleheim to visit Jasmine."

..

I face palmed.

"Actually Grandfather, I was planning on going with my friends," I cringed.

Grandfather wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at me, one arm resting on the table. When he set the napkin down, every bowl and eating utensil on the table jumped from the force of his fisted paw as he slammed it on the cedar surface..

He didn't say anything but his eyes burned with the anger of a thousand pissed off suns. Finally he let out a breath that sounded like a deep growl, "You expect me to let you travel, putting yourself in danger, perhaps more danger than when you were captured by that boy? Do you take me for a fool? I will not have my grand-daughter, adopted or by blood putting herself in danger for," He glared at Alex, "a _commoner_ boy."

"If she wants to go she can go, come on its not like you weren't planning to eat her once she got enough meat on her,"

I shooked my head, I was about ready to leave the room.

I climbed under the table just as grandfather ripped a chunk of wood out of the table and hurled it at Alex. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes, just as my birthmark began to glow. I kept picturing Alex vs. my Grandfather, and when I opened my eyes.. I had.. A tail? And.. EARS? Oh my god, I was a bear neko!...THING!

_A valuable form, but better used later._

I pictured it again, and transformed back. My birthmark stopped glowing.

I climbed back up just as Alex and the others had been thrown into the dungeon, and my grandfather grabbed onto me, dragging me away.

A servant was about to hand me clean clothes, just as a Death Fairy touched her, thus putting a sleep spell on her. However, I didn't know this at first. I just saw my servant collapse, so out of instinct I screamed.

"Woah, aelse?"

re you okay?" I stopped screaming when I heard Alex's voice and he put his arms around me.

"Yeah.." I stepped apart from him. ..Embarrassing. "Thank goodness you guys got out. Where is everyone?"

"Wait," I started, puzzled., "Where's Or-?" I was interrupted by Alex when he grabbed my hand and made a run for Baldur's ship.

_Thiiis is gonna be worse than when I hit grandfather as Lady Soulblood. ..Why the hell did I do that, again?_

I spotted him trying to shake a Huskarl awake with Vidar Silverthread. We sprinted to the docks and Hunter got ahead of us whimpering like a little girl who was so terrified of something she had to take a piss. Really bad. ..Or maybe like one that just had a locust fly in her hair. Boy, I didn't do that when a locust flew into _my_ hair... Kane was the slowest and Quinn slowed down to run the pace I was running with Alex.

Hunter dove into the boat face-first and Quinn put a hand on the side, vaulting himself over the edge. Kane scrambled up the wall and Alex acting the same as Quinn, but helped me in, too. What a gentleman.

"I know how to drive it!" Kane made a bee-line to the wheel.

"Wait! Stop!" Alex whispered loudly and tugged at the rope that tied the boat to the dock. It was too late; he took a large chunk of wood off the ship wall with a loud crack. It wasn't falling at all though but the pull had rocked the boat sending us all off balance. "Dammit Kane you crack licker!"

We had drifted away more than ten feet from the dock when Baldur got to it. Kane let up the sails and let the wind catch us. Quinn pointed us in the direction of Krokotopia.

I woke up late that night, noticing that I was leaning against Alex. I quickly got up walked to the... Right side of the boat.

I sighed, and took a deep breath.

_"Silicone, saline, poison, inject me  
>Baby, I'm a free bitch<br>I'm a free bitch_

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
>She won't walk away, but she won't look back<br>She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess  
>She's a mess, she's a mess<br>Now the girl is stressed  
>She's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess."<br>_

I did a series of turns and twirls.

_"`Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart<br>Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart<br>Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark_

_Run, run  
>Her kiss is a vampire grin<br>Moonlight's away, while she's howling at him  
>She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a tramp<br>She's a tramp, she's a vamp  
>But she still does her dance<br>She's a tramp, she's a vamp  
>But she still kills the dance<em>

_(Kill 'em)_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark<em>

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart<br>Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark_

_She loves to dance in the dark (in the dark)  
>She loves, she loves to dance in the dark<em>

_Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia  
>Tell 'em how you feel girls<br>Work your JonBenet Ramsey, we'll haunt like Liberace  
>Find your freedom in the music<br>Find your Jesus, find your cupid  
>You will never fall apart, Diana<br>You're still in our hearts  
>Never let you fall apart<br>Together we'll dance in the dark_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart<br>Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_(Baby)_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
>'Cause when he's looking, she falls apart<br>Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark_

_(Dance, dance)  
>In the dark."<em>

"Wow, Jasmine. I didn't know that you could sing Lady Gaga."

I jumped and squealed at the sound of Alex's voice. I turned around. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." He came up next to me.

I sighed again, looking down.

"..Looks, nice." He started.

"Yeah, yeah... So what DID you guys do to Oran?"

"Uh.." Alex scratched the back of his head, his face pink. "I was considering leaving him to rot in the dungeon, or-"

"Great! Now I can have Kane replace him as my suck-up pet!"

"What..?"

I giggled.


	19. Shopping Bag

•°•Jasmine's perspective•°•

I slowly opened my eyes early the next morning. I turned my head and saw that Alex had been leaning against the side of the ship with his arms wrapped around me as he slept. Aww. I carefully took my crown off and pulled a cantine out of it. I unscrewed the lid and gulped down a small amount of the liquid inside before I put it and my crown back. It was beer. The very same beer that Kane adored back in my home. Grizzleheim's beer.

I peeked over the side of the ship without waking Alex. We were just about to pull up next to Krokotopia.

Hmm.. I looked around, no one else was awake yet. I kissed Alex on the cheek and quickly pretended to be asleep. He stirred. "W-What?" I giggled silently and opened my eyes. "Good morning, Alex."

"Are we almost there?"

I nodded.

"Cool." He picked up a rock that was convinently sitting next to him. I ducked as he threw it at Hunter, who woke Kane and himself up.

I, however, got up and gentley shook Quinn awake. I'm pretty sure that when I stood up, Alex realized that he had been holding onto me.

Since Kane didn't have time to drink himself dead yet, he yawned, stood up, and carefully made his way to the steering wheel of the ship, parking it without breaking anything.

Alex yawned and climbed over the side of the ship, giving me a hand as a gentleman should. Quinn climbed over and helped Hunter, and Kane just sort of tripped and fell onto the other side.

Once he got up, we waltz on over to the Sergeant Major Talbot guy and showed up the picture of Sabrina.

"Have you seen this girl? Maybe, being carried away by some monster?" Hunter asked casually.

"No," The sergeant replied. "But maybe if I could borrow this picture, I could see if some of men have."

Alex shrugged. "Sure, we have tons more pictures."

I walked away and headed towards Captain Salalabad as Alex gave the sergeant a couple pictures of Sabrina.

Quinn turned to me. "Hey, Jasmine. Where are you going?"

I pauses and turned around. "I am going to go get another spell."

"Can I come with you?"

I nodded.

"Great," Alex started. "I'll go help the sergeant ask his men about my sister, you and Quinn can go get that spell, and Big Momma and Kane and keep going around and asking people if they've seen Sabrina."

"Sounds okay to me." Hunter agreed.

"Actually," I squeaked. "Maybe Quinn would like to help Sabrina get found?" I elbowed him. "He should go with Hunter and I'll take Kane?"

"Do you not like me?" Quinn whispered.

"Of course not! I love you, see?" I pulled him closer to me and kissed him on his forehead.

Hunter had been pretty lonely since Sabrina had left, so I gave him a kiss on the forehead, too.

I turned to face Alex, who was staring at me with a "Why can't I get some of that?" expression. I pulled him over to me and gave him a big kiss on the lips before I pulled Kane onto the boat leading to the Krokosphinx.

I think I actually heard Alex mumble the words "I'm gonna miss you." after I kissed him.

Anyway, I was sitting next to Kane in the back of the boat. I pulled my crown off and offered him some of my beer. Of course he drank almost all of it.

I put my crown back on just as the boat docked at the Krokosphinx. Kane helped me off the boat.

"Where's the Balance School?"

I pointed to a hole in the ground.

"Oh.. It looks more like The John to me."

I climbed down the ladder and Kane followed. It took like, twenty minutes for my teacher to give me my spell, so I gave Kane one of the cantines to keep him occupied. He was drunk by the time we left.

I thought for a moment.

_Shit, it's been awhile since I got to wreck any havoc. Kane's drunk, he isn't gonna remember any of this. _

I changed into my Lady Soulblood outfit and mounted onto Shadowhorn, pulling Kane up with me.

We road Shadowhorn onto the boat to the Oasis. I heard a scream. I looked to see that one end of the bridges had given out when Hunter and crossing, and Quinn was doing all he could to keep the other end from giving out while he himself was standing on it, too.

"Son of a bitch. KANE, wait here."

"Blublega ahahah."

I dismounted Shadowhorn and ran, jumping just as the other half of the bridge gave out. I landed on one of the ropes. It tried pulling me down with it, but I wouldn't let it. I stood up and dug my heels into the ground, stepping back and I tied the rope to the nearest palm tree.

I stole a rope from one of the other bridges and tied that to the palm tree, too, lowering it so that Quinn and Hunter could climb up while I went to go change next to Kane.

I returned Shadowhorn to my backpack just as Hunter finished climbing up. I grabbed a spitting Kane's hand and ran over to them, acting as if I didn't just save their asses.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Quinn dusted himself off. "The bridge gave out. I'm think sabotage."

All of a sudden Kane pointed up at the sky. "SHOPPING BAG!"

I looked up, too. Only to see a huge-ass Fire Dragon spewing lava all over.

"UH. I don't suppose that thing sabotaged the bridge?"

"No time to find out!" Hunter grabbed his step brother's hand and headed for the Sun Pyramid. I screamed and ran after them, Quinn right behind me.

It was kinda dark, and I could only hear my own girlish screams. I'd lost Quinn, Kane, and Hunter. I ran into what must have been one of them.

"Jasmine!" Alex grabbed me.

He turned to Hunter. "I know you hate me, and you know I hate you, but I seriously need your fucking help right now, dude."

"No way! I'm not gonna help you calm down your little princess girlfriend!"

Alex's face went red. "Dumbass, I meant helping me fight the dragon that's trying to get it's fat ass into the pyramid!"

Hunter snorted. "Only for Sabrina."

Alex "handed" me to Quinn and Kane as they made their way down the altar to fight the Fire Dragon.

"Be careful.." I whispered.

I could see fire flying, but I couldn't tell who was getting hit or who was firing. It was awful loud and bright, so I huddled closer to Quinn and Kane.

I held onto Quinn's arm and closed my eyes. Kane was holding onto me just to keep balance.

I opened my eyes just to reach into my bra to get my second cantine. I poured the entire beer supply down my throat in thirty seconds.

Quinn turned to me. "Is that..?-"

"I'm nervous, okay?"

Right after that, there was the biggest, firest, explosion I had ever seen in my life. Everything went quiet. Quinn took his hat off and held it in that one, devastating way. My cantine fell out of my hand. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, too many tears where running down my face, I made have drowned if I had even tried to open my mouth.

Kane broke the silence. "Alright! Hunter's dead!"

I lowered my head, not wanting anyone to see my tears. Quinn put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed him away and layed on the dirty ground instead. "NO! They can't be dead! They just can't be!" I broke into my tears, louder this time.

I felt sick, I wanted to throw up, to wake up on the ship, still in Alex's arms.

"What's all the crying about?"

I looked up and saw Alex and Hunter standing before me, they were a mess, but alive.

"Alex!" I jumped up and threw myself at him, pressing my lips fiercly against his."

He was surprised, and almost fell over. But he held onto me anyway and kissed me back.

I broke away from the kiss. "What happened?" I brushed some dirt off Alex's shoulder.

Hunter spoke up. "We tricked that stupid dragon into attacking itself."

"And then it exploded. Jasmine, was that beer I tasted on you?"

"Um. I'll share it with you later."

"Alright. Now, let's get back to finding Sabrina!"


	20. The Other Soldier In The Battle

~ Taking a break from the action ~

•°•Llewella's perspective•°•

My name is Llewella. Llewella Anvilblood. I am a Necromancer. I wear a tall witch's hat, (black and red), a black shirt with a cape, and pants with red strips down the sides. On my feet are tall black boots with a red lace.

I always have a creepy smile on my face. My purple eyes stare right into your soul. While we're talking about souls, how about Soulblood?

Jasmine wasn't always Malistaire's first choice, fyi.

That's right, I know her secret.

Before Jasmine came along, I was his prized student, the one he was secretly training at night. I was perfect.. Almost.

When Malistaire found out that there was a young girl with royal blood, he just had to have her. What better way to take control of the spiral then by controlling "her royal highness"?

**I was eight at the time. Malistaire and I were in the middle of a friendly duel, all part of my training. I was glad that he and I were battling, because he had been loosing interest in me, and I didn't know why. **

**But then the Harpy's voice rang out.**

**"Master! I have her!"**

**The battle ring suddenly disapeared, and Malistaire pushed me behind some nerby drapes.**

**"And.. That dreaded Stephanie and her useless daughter move to a new castle at dawn tomorrow?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Excellent. Yet they have no idea that there is royalty in their bloodlines. How sad and pathetic."**

**"Ha. Very pathetic indeed, sir."**

**"I'll teach her about evil for a year or two, then unleash her into the Nidavellir for a kingdom."**

**"Excellent idea, sir."**

**"I'm Uncle Malistaire." Obviously he was talking to Jasmine. No way he would say that to the Harpy.**

**"Uncle!" She cried out.**

**"Yes.. Yes.. And your name is..?"**

**"Jasmine!" She squealed. **

**"I see... Now, just let me see your little.. Rat-"**

**"No! Not Baby Zoey!"**

**"Very well... But your training begins now. You see this here jewel?" **

**"Yes."**

**"You want it."**

**"Yes."**

**"Take it."**

**"But that would be wong!"**

**"No, it's right. You want it, take it."**

**"You can keep that.. For now."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Ugh.."**

**At the time I didn't know what the jewel was. But now it's obvious; Citrine. **

**Why the Balance's schools jewel? Did he know what school she would turn out to be? Are wizards born with their school, or can they be taught? Why didn't he try to make her Death like me? **

**In case you didn't know, trying to controll a Balance wizard is a very bad idea. **

**Not that I support being a good-two-shoes, but Balance wizards are supposed to keep balance. You can't just have them being evil all the time, nor can you have them be evil one minute and a hero the next. Or can you..?**

**I doubt you've caught on already, but that's what Malistaire is trying to get Jasmine to do, be evil one minute a hero the next. And how well is that working?**

**I heard something about another wizard being trained by Malistaire, but I was never sure. I'm pretty sure he or she is a Death wizard. Maybe Malistaire finally realized his mistake.**

I stuck my leg out and tripped the Ice wizard walking by me. I snickered.

"Llewella Anvilblood."

I turned around and saw Professer Drake.

He raised an eyebrow. "What would we be doing here?"

"Uhh.."

I looked at the ground. The Ice wizard had already gotten up and left.

"I don't want to see it happen again." The professer walked away mumbling something about "the students around here".

It's a good thing one of the Drake brothers likes me. Myth is my secondary school, and I do just as good as I did with my primary school.

I don't bother with training as much, Malistaire totally collapsed the school into the Nightside, so I'm mostly learning from Malorn Ashthorn, and a bit from the Death school assistant.

A while ago I saw a deceased dragon carry off this Death chick. I don't know what that was all about, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out..


	21. Oran is an author

~ Taking a break from the action ~

•°•Llewella's perspective•°•

I recently decided that it was time that change was made in my appearance. Being Halloween time, I managed to get my hands on Witch Attire, and a mount.

I had purchased the robes, shoes, and staff from Spooky Bob in the Shopping District and equipped them. I didn't purchase the hat because... You'd understand if you've ever seen it.

So I just kept my own.

The mount was a Chestnut Pony. It was not my first choice, but it was better than nothing. I had decided to call him Valkoor Bite. I have my reasons for calling him that..

Anyways, I had rode Valkoor Bite to the library, a place I do not usually go. I dismounted and entered. It wasn't like a regular library. It had things levitating this way and that way, plus the sold treasure cards. Yeah, try putting one of those up for rent.

I walked up to a kid with white hair and an awkward face. "Do you know where I can find any Black Magic books?" He nodded, and pulled two off the shelf next to him. _Black Magic: Revenge__ by Amy Lotuscoin. _and _Black Magic: Betrayed__ by Oran Soulblood._

The boy shook his head. "I'll never understand why books this morbid would _ever_ be in _this_ library."

I flipped through the second book. "This book is awfully new.."

"Yeah," the boy replied. "We allow students to write and submit stories on their experiences to the library." He sighed. "Unfortunetly, there are no limits to what kind of content young wizards can put in their books."

He stuck his hand out. "Boris Tallstaff, nice to meet you."

Hestitantly, I grabbed his hand and shook. "..Llewella Anvilblood."

"Awesome, just let me check these out for you. There we go. Enjoy and have a nice day!"

"Oh.. Okay!" I awkwardly stumbled out of the library.

Back in my dorm room, I sat at my desk and tried to study. Wow, Amy Lotuscoin was a psychopath.. Kinda like me.

I felt a small tug on my dress. I looked down to see two of my pets: Lady Blue and Libby, my blue banshee and blue ghost. They wanted to play, so I got up and kind did this dance-thing with them.

When I sat back down, I opened up _Black Magic: Betrayed_ to see if it was any different from _Black Magic: Revenge_, which only taught me about traps. And not even the magical kind.

It had a very similar story line to _Black Magic: Revenge_, being "cheated" on and then teaching so-and-so a lesson by nearly slaughtering them. Except, the other wizard didn't die this time. She lived. I looked closely at the name. Lady Soulblood.

I cracked up. "No way! Soulblood was Oran's Wolf!"

Wolf being the kid that Amy thought she had a relationship with.

After I finished up with these two jokes of Black Magic books, I returned them to the library. Turns out, there was a whole, secret section about villians and villianesses of the spiral that Boris introduced me to.

By the time I got back home, I was on the floor with a bag of popcorn and my pets crowded around me and the book. It was _Evil Among Us: Lady Soulblood_ it was full of diary entries from wizards that had been interviewed about Jasmine.

I stiffled a laugh. "Listen to this one!_ "...and then she called out "__Kikku wa ueda!" and her ram knocked me over. She gave me a choice: Be thrown in the lake, or left with the spiders. I didn't really like either of those ideas, so I wet myself. She called the words out again, and her ram kicked me into the river.. The lake.. the whatever. And then Oran, my hero, jumped out and grabbed her from behind. "I've got her!" I couldn't let my hero down, so I chanted some words and Wizardcity guards suddenly appeared in the foreign land. "We can take it from here." "No, no.. I can handle it!" Oran begged of them. "Sorry, kid, Lady Soulblood's going away." Yay, I had helped! Bad news? Lady Soulblood was enrolled in Ravenwood in hopes that she would change, and I never saw Oran again."_ "

My pets giggled and picked at the popcorn, which was running out. There were a few other ones, but they were short, and mostly filled with rumors and how they would "Own Lady Soulblood's butt if they ever came acrossed her." Yeah, sure, and I'm fucking Fire Elf!

It makes me sad that Jasmine was featured in these books and not me. Malistaire used to call me" Madame Anvilblood", as though it was the title he had assigned to me.

I heard the sound of paper being shoved under door. I sent Lady Blue to go get whatever homework assignment had been shoved under my door. She brought back an advertisment for a tournament. And not just any tournament: The Spiral Cup! No doubt Jasmine was going to enter.

"It's time to start training harder! Lady Soulblood, your time is running out!"


	22. Torrence can hold hostages

~ Taking a break from the action ~

•°•Llewella's perspective•°•

"Luuuuuuluuuu!"

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention something.

I have a twin brother. He's named Sebastion and is a pyromancer. He's a level twenty. But if you remember correctly, I decided to train harder. I'm a level eighteen now. "Coming! ..Lord Kitty, go get the door." My ice serpant obeyed and wrapped around the handle of my newly purchased castle, opening it, as I waterd my Boom Shrooms.

"Llewella!" My brother staggered in. "I need your advice!"

I sighed, clapping my hands together to get any dirt off. "Yes?" I put my hands on my hips.

"It's Harriett! She's really pissed at me!"

I stopped listening at "Harriett." Harriett was my brother's bitchy girlfriend. She was a Necromancer like me. She and my brother screamed serious shit and really didn't belong together.

"Llewella?"

I jumped. "What?"

"What should I do about Harriett?"

I pushed my brother towards the door. "I don't know! Set her aflame and see if that helps!"

"Llewella!"

I slammed the door and turned to my pets. "What am I going to do with him?"

I heard a knock at the door. Mumbling, I went to go answer it.

"Gwen!" My best friend stood in the doorway.

Gwen was a Thaumaturge. She always wore a hood, these really plain shoes, and this fairy-like outfit. It was really cute and I had one just like it, except she wears everything in blue and pink. Except her choker. **(Bumblebee-Serenity: I thought I'd mix the schools up a tiny bit. :3)**

"What is it Gwen?" I tried to be as casual as possible.

"It's Karla!"

Karla was Harriett's older cousin, who Harriett was very rude to with no reason at all. She was a Storm Wizard, a few levels higher than Sebastian, and wore a commander's hat and robes (and some fashionable boots) all the time. In her school's colors. She had long burnette hair she kept in a neat pony tail, and she had a sinister face like mine, but with tanner skin. (She was Susie Gryphonbane in better clothes)

"Llewella!"

"Huh?"

"It's Karla! Harriett's tying her to Torrence right now!"

I facepalmed. "Okay, fine."

Gwen picked up Lord Kitty and stepped outside with me as I called out for Valkoor Bite. I pulled my friend and myself up onto the pony and headed for my own World Gate on my property.

As soon as I found myself in Bartleby (Ew) Valkoor pushed through all the Grandmasters and Legendary wizards through the door. He slid all the way to Torrence, and then stood up on his back feet, neighing loudly.

I jumped off of Valkoor with Lord Kitty and strode up to Torrence, Karla, and Harriett.

Harriett was tightening the ropes she was tying Karla with, and both Torrence and Karla were freaking out, along with a couple of kinders and second graders.

I took a deep breathe. "HAARRRIEEETTT!"

She turned around and looked at me with disgust.

"What?"

"Untie your cousin right now!"

"No way, dude."

Harriett had a habit of overusing the word "dude". Alot of us did.

"What did she do to you?"

Karla spoke up. "All I did was say that I'd help her pick out some better clothes."

..

Harriett tended to wear mis-matched clothes that she picked up from fighting bosses. The colors did not look good together and seriously needed to be dyed.

"Well it wasn't exactly WRONG of her to offer, you know.."

Harriett dropped the rope and stepped forward, into my face. "What did you say?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Karla sliding out of the ropes, and one of the kinders getting Professer Moolinda Wu.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What I said was..." I took another deep breathe. "HARRIETT, WHY'D YOU GO AND TIE YOUR COUSIN TO TORRENCE? YOU COULD GET IN SERIOUS TROUBLE FOR THAT!"

Harriett looked confused for a second until she felt Moolinda's hoof on her shoulder. She turned around to see Malorn Ashthorn there, too. I forgot if I mentioned this or not, but he helps to train some of the Death students.

"I'll take it from here, Professer Wu." He took Harriett away.

Moolinda went to help Karla and Torrence out. "Are you alright, my dear?"

I could hear Karla fake-crying already.

I jumped back on Valkoor Bite with Lord Kitty, who I should of had bite Harriett.

"You did a good thing, Llewella."

I snorted. "Yeah, well, it didn't feel good."


	23. Trick or Retreating

•°•Okay guys, seirously taking a break from the action now. Halloween special! Imagine the gang's back in Wizard City again.. Oooo :O Jasmine's perspective•°•

I was sitting on the floor of my dorm as I tried to pull my striped stocking up high enough from the rest of my body. I slipped a pair of black flats on my feet and stood up, looking in the mirror and twirling around a little, trying to see if my ass was hanging out of my tutu-like skirt or not. My wings and anntena were straight, too.

I flipped my hair, I decided to wear it down for once. It was ultra sexy.

Since I was very smart, I decided to keep my candy, much like my flask and canteens, in my bra, which hid behind my yellow blouse.

I touched up my black lipstick and mascara before I skipped out my door to meet Sabrina.

I found her sitting on the fence next to Hunter and Alex. Sabrina was dressed as a Death Fairy, Hunter... didn't have anything, and Alex was dressed as... Uncle Malistaire.

"Hi, guys." I greeted.

I sat on the fence next to Alex. I don't know how they stood to sit on that damn thing, it was digging into my skirt and gave me a wedgie. It was thin iron.

"Ow, Kane! Let me go!" I heard Quinn's cry come from behind the storm school.

"What's Quinn doing with Kane?" I asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Kane's been grabbing girls all night."

Before I could ask Hunter what he meant, Kane came out from behind the school dressed as Jack the Ripper with his arm around Quinn's neck, who was clawing at him to let go.

Quinn wasn't dressed up either.

"Kane!" I yelled, pointing to him. A sandstorm appeared out of nowhere and picked him up, dropping him a few feet away.

Quinn ran over to the rest of us and sat next to me.

Sabrina leaned forward and looked at Quinn while Kane tried to keep himself from puking anymore.

"I didn't want to be seen with him." Quinn pointed at Alex.

"Who me?" Alex asked in an angelic tone.

I looked at my feet.

"What's wrong hotstuff?" I looked up at turned to Alex. "You aren't afraid of Malistaire, are you?" He laughed.

I frowned. "Of course not!" I shoved him, and accidently knocked him off of the fence.

"So um," I twiddeled my thumbs. "Why isn't Hunter dressed up?"

"At first I didn't want to, but now I think I will." Hunter kissed Sabrina on the cheek. "I'll meet you guys in the Haunted Cave, and we can go Trick Or Treating.

Alex growled under his breathe as Hunter walked away. He really didn't like the other teenager touching his little sister.

~At the Haunted Cave~

"What's taking him so long?" Quinn asked.

"Here I am!" Hunter walked through the tunnel. He was dressed as Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Kane facepalmed. "Oh, no..-"

Alex burst out laughing. "Bwahahaha! Hunter, you look so stupid!"

"Alex!" Sabrina pushed him. "Be nice!"

"Really," Kane was leaning against a dead tree. "You look like a jackass!"

A figure ran out from the corner of the street.

"What is that?" Sabrina pointed.

"Lady Soulblood!" It roared.

Oh dear.

Oran came into the light in a unicorn costume.

I took a deep breath. "ORAAAAAN!"

He looked at me. "Lady Soulblood!"

"Stop calling me that," I told him, as he came over to sniff me.

Everyone was staring at me, and Alex was growling, not forgetting what Oran had done to me.

"I am a pretty unicorn!" Oran spasmed. "Lady Soulblood, join me!"

All of a sudden Kane ran over at picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Jack the Ripper away!" He ran down the street.

"Kane!" I shrieked. "Put me down!"

**(FYI: Kane would probably never save someone like he just did again in his life. So don't get too used to it. jdfjirwetj.)**

Kane threw me into the door of one of the street's houses and I crashed through it, spilling candy that was sitting outside all over the inside. I sat up and groaned, I think Kane gave me whiplash.

"I'm going to pretend that Oran doesn't have a huge crush on you right now. And that he isn't calling you Lady Soulblood for no apparent reason. Now, come on!"

Kane grabbed my arm.

"But doesn't somebody live he- OW!" Kane dragged me up the stairs. Thump, thump, thump, and threw me ontop of a desk.

"Why?" I asked.

"Shh." He replied, pulling out a roll of duct tape and a magic marker. Not like, an actually magic marker, just the brand of marker.

He traced me quickly and then snapped his fingers, making a lightning bolt appear in his hands. He "cut" the me (that looked nothing like me because Kane doodled on it) out of the desk and threw it out the window, along with a lamp he seriously didn't like.

It broke.

He duct taped me to the lightning bolt and threw it out the window, too. Except I landed on top of a roof.

I pryed myself out of the tape and slid down the roof. I heard Oran's molestic roaring back near the house. So he must have found the cut out, or Kane. Or both.

I returned to where the group was. They were still there, and so were some other kids. There was a girl with red hair dressed as a devil talking to Alex. And she had friends, six of them. Getting said what she needed to, the girl walked in my direction, her friend following.

She was taller than me, probably Alex's age. She glared at me, eyes full of hate. I had never met her before. I swore she whispered "Your end is near" into my ear. I shook my head and proceeded towards my friends.

"What was that all about?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Those kids came over and the girl just started spitting hate at us."

Alex looked at me. "Where's dumb and dumber?"

I sighed. "I don't even know."

"Good." Hunter replied. "We can leave before Kane finds his way back."

"But you guys don't even have any candy," Quinn pointed out.

"The little kids give alot to Bartleby. We could steal that." Alex suggested.

We glady left Oran and Kane in the Haunted Cave.


	24. New friends are silver, old ones gold

•°•Llewella's perspective•°•

On Halloween my friends and I went tricker treating. I dressed up as a devil, Gwen was a teddy bear, my brother was a cinnamon roll, Karla was Lady Blackhope, Big Daddy (Harriet) was a remote control. (What..) Our other friends (Not mentioned before) came, too. They were Anna and Jason. (Myth and Life) Anna was a myth sprite and Jason was a caterpiller. He kept falling over alot so I eventually had to carry him.

We went tricking in the Haunted Cave (My glorious idea), where we met a few of Soulblood's friends. Our costumes were much better. I had decided to talk to the boy around my age that was dressed as Malistaire. Hey, wait. Wasn't one of them missing a costume? I swear I've seen _him_ before..

Anyway, I recently saw an add another student posted. She had a black cat pet and wanted to switch for an ice pet. Lady Blue was Ice, (Though you'd never guess it) but she'd been around longer. Lord Kitty was certainly a great companion, but he'd be better off with this chick. Unless she was a Pyromancer like my brother.. Lord Kitty hates him.

Around noon I set out to go find this chick. Her dorm room was number thiry-nine. Brecken Daythistle. Is she Life? I knocked on the door and felt a breezy chill as it opened.

"Hello?" I could see her breath hanging in the air.

"I'm here to answer your ad?" I held up Lord Kitty for her to see.

"Oh, yay!" She jumped and clapped. I like her. Probably because she's Ice, just like Gwen.

She squatted and twisted around. "Bubba! Here girl! Here kitty!"

A little black figure came running. She was very stealthy, except for the fact that she had sleigh bells around her neck.

I set Lord Kitty down and he slithered into the door way next to Brecken. He sniffed the cat.

Brecken picked my new pet up and kissed her nose before she handed her to me. "Her name is Queen Bubba."

This cat had a luxurious soft coat, it was smooth. I ran my fingers through it as she purred at me.

"Now you watch after this girl, Lord Kitty." I kneeled down and patted his head. "Until we meet again."

Right before I walked away and mounted onto Valkoor Bite with Queen Bubba, Brecken and I exchanged our pet's original papers. Pedigree Papers. Valkoor Bite reared up and darted off.

•°•Brecken's perspective•°•

I waved as this girl I didn't even know left with Bubba. She'd be in good hands, I'm sure. I know she was death because of her appreance, and because of her body temperature. Or was it just me?

I put my hand down next to Lord Kitty. He instantly wrapped himself around my arm, which I drew closer to my face. I smiled. He smiled. I looked at his Pedigree form. At adult, he would be able to cast his own spell: Frost Snake. Oh my, this was good. It would do eighty damage _and_ add 35% to my next ice spells. Goody, a substitute for Balefrost!


	25. Dark battle PART ONE

I lay face down in the sand next to the Oasis, and now I feel someone trying to put my hand in the warming water.

_**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"**_ I screamed, letting him know I'm not really asleep. I can hear him run away and I think he just stole the rest of my beer... I hope there's some in this world.

I got up and leaned against Shadowhorn, stroking his snout-muzzlethingy. "Hey baby.." I cooed, and kissed his cheek. He's still a bit soft but that's okay because he's a strong silent type. And if he were a cat he would purr alot.

Zoey tangled her feet off of his back. "Hey, Thirteen." I patted her head. Why'd I call her that?

"Hey, Sugarlips." Alex strode up to me.

"Hey," I replied, pulling out my white hairties and combing my hair with my fingers. "Have any of Talbot's men seen Sabrina?" Aww sick, I'm getting some splitends. Those things are freaking nasty.

He shook is head.

I hope we find Sabrina soon, she's the only girlfriend I've ever had. .. Stop laughing.

Zoey leaped off of Shadowhorn, and stumbled a little when she did because the fall was too much for her.. But whatever. She hurried over to Alex and pulled on his pant leg, speaking mouse jibberish.

Alex looked down. "Huh..? What's wrong with her? She's freaking out."

"I don't know Alex... She has never, _ever_ tried actually speaking before.."

Just then, Shadowhorn reared up on his hind legs and roared. He came back down and hobbled over to Zoey, crouching besides her and growling back, as if he understood her.

•°•Zoey's perspective•°•

Okay,so, I do have an idea where this Sabrina girl could be. If only the dodos could understand me.

•°•Jasmine's perspective•°•

Zoey finally gave it up, so Shadowhorn did too. Seriously, what was that?

I thought for a moment. "Hey, do you still have the gold you and Quinn robbed from the Fair Grounds?"I asked Alex.

He burst out laughing. "Greenstar.. Yes, but Quinn has most of it right now." He pointed to the minigame pyramid, where his best friend was fiddling threw it backpack.

I walked in his direction. "Hey, Quinn, I need some of the gold."

"Alright," He replied.

"Quinn you could be my brother." I said suddenly.

He stopped and looked and me. "..What?"

"I only say that because we both have purple hair."

"Oh." He continued to look for the coins. "It would be cool because neither of us have a brother or sister. Here you go."

He handed me a pouch. "Err, yeah. Well, thank you." I turned and walked away. I was going to go see if I could buy paper scrolls to make posters for Sabrina. It sure would be fun collecting them all once we find her..

Anyway I walked past.. Prospector Zeke and his wife to the library. Wait, I thought he was in Wizard City? Anyway, so, I went where I just said I did and went up the what's his name dude.

"Hey can I please buy some blank scrolls?" I asked nicely, not sure how to word it.

He nodded and turned around to get them.

Just then I noticed this super cool looking headress thingy. Kinda like what a Sphinx would wear?

"Wow how much is that?" I pointed.

"It is not for sale." He told me, giving me the scrolls.

I grumbled and gave him the gold leaving.

If you haven't guessed already, I changed into Lady Soulblood and stole it while he was on lunch break.

I changed back beefore I encountered my friends again, who were now all by the Oasis.

"Hey guys," I took my crown off and put the headress on. "How do I look?"

"Like the Queen of Krokotopia."

"Wait, who said that?" I asked, confused.

"I did." I looked down to see Zoey staring at me.

"Wooah.."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Here, put this on." I handed him the headress and put my crown back on. He looks sad now that his hat is gone.

Before he did, Kane leaped towards him and snatched the headress out of his hands, putting it on his head.

"Aww hell yeah."

Zoey crossed her arms and once again, all I heard from her was rat jibberish.

"I am not!" Kane roared at her. "I am not a doofus with a nice hat!"

Hunter pointed at his step brother and laughed. "You look like a jackass!"

I shot Hunter an angry look as I ripped the headress off of Kane and gave it to Alex. "Talk to her."

Alex nodded and put it on. He got down to Zoey's level.

"Um, hey..."

Zoey stared at him for a few moments, and then spoke jibberish. After that, she vanished. My pet magician rat literally disapeared and never came back.

"She said.. 'Marleybone'.."

"My rat just disapeared and thats all you can tell me?" I screamed, getting in Alex's face. Wow, I didn't mean to do that. But you would be pissed just the same if you were sledding and your sled disappeared the second you slid off that huge jump your friends built that you ice piss'd just looking at; so your body hits the road (snow-plowed) with a sickening thud and you lay there like your dead and your friends have no idea what just happened.

•°•Alex's Perspective•°•

So seriously, Jazz's rat-thing could talk ALL. ALONG. And she chooses NOW to say something about something that could have SOMETHING to do with Sabrina, and then she just disappears? That reminds me of the time when Quinn and I tried water boarding down the waterfall infront of the Nightside, but then the chunk of Bartleby bark (He confuses easily so I just kept talking until he was lost enough for me to steal it) I had been riding on disapeared right before I went off the edge, and I was STANDING UP so my feet kinda went in the hair and I landed on my kidney area in shallow water. Turns out a Life student that I mistook for Quinn in clothes too bright for his personality teleported it out from under me. Seriously, I was gonna make fun of him for that until I realized it wasn't Quinn at all. Now that I think about it, even if I did have my board it wouldn't have worked because there's a giant gaping hole that is a cave behind a water fall, so the same thing would have happened either way but with splinters.

•°•Quinn's Perspective•°•

Woah. This seriously reminds me of this time Alex and I tried to go water boarding in the commons. I didn't tell Alex that it wouldn't work because I wanted to see him get hurt, and if he would forget he's a Fire wizard. So he ripped a giant chunk of bark off Bartleby and I showed him where to go. But right when he went off the edge the board disappeared and he fell in and it was REALLY funny I tried not to die. He said a Life student stole the board but there's something else he isn't telling me.

•°•Hunter's Perspective•°•

Way to let Alex ruin something because Jasmine trusted him too much. Actually, Kane probably would have broken the hat thingy but whatever. This reminds me of a time when I paid a Life student to make sure Alex got hurt. He said he was planning to do it anyway but I doubt it, however the money disappeared really quick, and when I tried to take it back, too, because I didn't need to pay him. I wish I had it because then a rowdy group of kids beat me up for my lunch money which was gone, so I had to give them my dia- JOURNAL. But it was blank so it didn't even matter, the jour- DIARY with everything about Sabrina in it is hidden where I keep my gold... Oh, wait.

•°•Kane's Perspective•°•

Kane's train of thought. Hey thought sounds really awesome, doesn't it? Whatever, these people are beign total idiots because they did it AGAIN. You wanna know what's REALLY happening?

I climbed up a palm tree, which was beggining to sag from my totally rad weight.

"OBVIOUSLY we're supposed to go to Marleybone because that's what Zoey said unless she's ly-" I fell off of the tree and landed on Hunter's shoulders. Damn, I hope I caused him some serious bodily pain.

"Zoey would never lie!"Jasmine cried, defending her pet.

"I don't know, Jasmine.." Jasmine looked at Alex. "But it just doesn't make sense.."

She stared at him for a few awkward moments. Are those tears? Finally she turned around and ran into the ruins of the Sun Pyramid.

•°•Alex's Perspective•°•

Oh man, I didn't mean to upset her.

"You should trust Zoey," I looked at Shadowhorn. "She's about six years old and that's older than me. She knows what she's talking about and wouldn't lie or lead you to a dead end."

Yeah, because Shadowhorn knows everything and we can totally trust him.

"But where did she go?" I asked.

"Who knows. But you better make up with the Princess before you go."

"It seems like we just got here.." I whispered to myself.

I nodded anyway, and took the headress off while walking in the direction of the Sun Pyramid.

"You guys gather your crap up, I need to do something," I called out to Quinn, and the two morons sitting on eachothers' shoulders.

I walked in to the enterance, and found Jasmine sitting right next to be in the corner. She looked up at me, but didn't say anything.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I know Zoey is important to you."

She looked away. "She was the only friend I had since Sabrina disapeared."

I can't believe what she just said! Aren't _we_ her friends?

"What about us?" I sounded angry. "Aren't we your friends? Okay, maybe not Hunter or Kane, but what about Quinn? Is _he_ your friend? Am _I_ your friend?"

Okay, I forgot Shadowhorn but that doesn't really matter right now.

"Shadowhorn is my friend."

I am about ready to bang my head against the wall.

I turn around and walk towards the guys. "Forget it, we're going now."

"Wait," I barely turn so that I can see Jasmine standing in the enterance of the pyramid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. Let me come with you."

"Fiiine.."

"Yay!"

"Oof!.." I tried NOT to collapse under Jasmine's weight as she jumped on my shoulders. She isn't very heavy... At all, but she seriously surprised me there.

"Do I really have to carry you?"I growled.

"Yesh.." Jasmine made a pouty face.

"Whatever, let's go,"

"Alex if you don't wanna carry me we can just ride on Shadowhorn." Jasmine said dryly.

Good call.

•°•Jasmine's Perspective•°•

So... Next thing I know, we're in that church thing in Marleybone.

"Where do you think Zoey wanted us to go?" Quinn asked.

"Obviously not anywhere in the town square, that would be so unlike her." I commented.

"Well, where do you think we should go?" Hunter asked.

I looked at Shadowhorn, who looked at me and made a bleating sound.

"Hyde Park." I replied.

So we went to Digmoore Station, and some how managed to cram all of us into the elevator.

"Hey I know how to make it more crowded," Kane whispered.

"Kane, No." Hunter told him.

Ignoring him, Kane opened up my backpack and threw all the tiny pets out, which grew to full size. All eight of them.

"Kane, you Cracklicker!" Alex cried, tried to shove my cyclops back into my backpack.

"Hey I wasn't the one that speed-adopted eight pets while we were going to Grizzleheim." Kane defended.

Hunter grabbed onto Kane's neck, choking him. "But you were the one that purposely tried to make that elevator more miserable!"

Ding.

We all spilled out into the station. Hunter began banging his step-brother's head against the ground while I gathered up all my pets and held them over my pack, dropping them. They shrunk before they even fell in and I closed it.

"Do we really have to buy a five tickets?" Quinn asked.

"No, there's an easy way to get to Hyde Park for free." Alex told him, getting off Shadowhorn.

"And what would-" Quinn was cut off when Alex grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher, turned it on full blast, crammed it into one of the fruit carts.

"Kikku wa euda, Shadowhorn!" He pointed to the fruit cart.

Shadowhorn obeyed and bucked the cart, which flew down into the fountain, and began to fog up the room. Dog people screamed and ran around, confused.

"Let's go!" Alex began running in the direction of the platform, with all of us in tow. Alex jumped onto the aircraft, then Shadowhorn and I (It bounced a little), Quinn, and Hunter, who had dragged his brother by his shirt collar.

"The pilot's not here." Hunter said.

Kane jumped up. "I can drive it!" Making a beeline for the controls.

"Kane, NO!" Hunter reached for him.

But it was TOO LATE.

Kane and begun button smashing, in which case the... aircraft thingy began freaking out. It did that weird thing where a portal appears and the aircraft gets sucked into it, like in the movies.

The sky was dark purple now and there were ghostly moans, burning skulls, and shadows flying threw the air.

"I'm scared." I squeaked.

Kane turned to me. "Aww, is baby gonna piss her pants?"

"Stop!" I cried.

"Don't worry, their only gonna kidnap you and try to rape you." He said in a sweet tone.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Kane!" Alex grabbed Kane by the collar of his shirt. "Knock it off!"

"It's not nice to make girls cry." Quinn said quietly.

"Well atleast I didn't let the only two girls in my life get kidnapped by freaks." Kane coughed.

**"KAAAAAAAAAAANE!" **Alex screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing Kane on the bottom of the aircraft and stomping one foot on his chest, crushing him, while holding a ball of fire to his neck.

I cried louder, while Quinn and Hunter tried to stop Alex from killing Kane. My forehead began to glow, and the aircraft picked up speed, zooming towards somekind of house, which reminded me of Oran's Death house, but bigger and different.. I stopped crying.

"What the hell is that..?" Hunter asked, ignoring the others.

Alex let go of Kane and looked, too.

"Get out of the way and let me park it," Kane shoved everyone out of the way, going back to the controls.

Alex turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I sniffed, nodding.

"Good."

Kane engaged in parking the vehicle parallel next to a balcony. During which I shrunk Shadowhorn down and put him in my backpack, switching him out for my wand.

Kane jumped onto the balcony, following by Hunter. Quinn waited for the next firey skull to pass and then leaped over, followed by Alex, who helped me over.

"We gotta remember that it's parked over here." Alex said quietly."

Quinn carefully pushed on the balcony door, which creaked open. He walked in and looked around. "It seems pretty okay in here."

We began following him, until we heard someone muttering "Bastard" and we all darted to hide against the wall in the shadows. A ghost floated by, and Kane began making square shapes with his fingers.

"God, I always wanted to fuck around during a real lockdown." Kane whispered.

The ghost looked around, thinking he heard something.

"Shut up, Kane!" Hunter whispered.

"Shut up, Big Momma!" Alex whispered back.

When the ghost had passed, we got up and kept going.

"Do you hear Sabrina?" Hunter asked suddenly.

Alex nodded. "It sounds like.. She's singing?"


	26. Dark Battle PART TWO

"Why would she be singing in a nasty place like this?"I wondered.

"The same reason you would on a boat." Kane replied.

I turned around, smacking him hard, and then tuned in to hear the song. It was more melody than words.

"That way.." I pointed to the next room, which had a white and black tile floor and a large staircase. At the end of the room was a mirror, and Sabrina. She was wearing a hot pink dress that sparkled and went down to her ankles. On her feet were highheels the same shade of pink that had a strap. Her hair was curled and in a side ponytail, and she was staring in the mirror while putting on pearl earrings, a matching bracelett on her wrist, while humming the melody.

She paused in the middle of the song and grinned at the mirror, her eyes flashing red.

I covered my mouth.

"Did you see that?" I whispered as quietly as possible.

"Did she see us?" Quinn wondered.

She turned around and began walking towards us. We squished in the corner as best we could. She turned and began walking up the staircase.

"Come on, let's follow her." Alex suggested when she had reached the top of the stairs. We crawled up on our hands and knees. At the top we saw her go into a room that was a bit smaller. We crawled quietly but with agility and squeezed into the corners. Hunter and Kane on the left, Quinn, Alex and me on the right.

We looked into the room to see a boy with black hair in a tuxedo bow to her and then straighten up, getting into a dancing position with her. They began dancing what seemed like the tango, and when they were close enough, I could tell that it was Oran dancing with her.

It took Quinn to clamp a hand over Alex and I's mouths, and Kane on his step-brothers to keep us from screaming bloody murder, but I could tell that Quinn was hurting, too. He has more self-control than any of us.

Oran took Sabrina into a dip, and she smiled. He took her back up and they got out of danco-mode, beginning to exit that room.

We stood up and speed-walked into the center of the room. Oran and Sabrina stopped, but it was Sabrina that turned around, grinning evilly, eyes red. She snapped and a largecage fell down on us. Suddenly, both Oran and Sabrina poofed into dust.

"Sabrina!" Hunter reached out, screaming.

"Dipwad, that wasn't Sabrina!" Alex hit him upside the head. "She would _**never**_ wear something like that crap _**OR**_ dance with that nasty pool smelling mudmonkey!"

"I-I know that!" Hunter cried. "I wish she'd wear that for me-"

"Enough! We need to figure out how to get out of here!" Quinn said, pushing them apart.

"We've done it before, we can do it again." Hunter said.

"It won't work the same," Quinn said. "This cage is made of shadows."

"What?" Hunter jumped up. "Can't you just.. Airbend them away?"

"It's doesn't work like that, Moron!" Quinn said fiercly. "Death is a very complicated school!"

"Everytime you argue.." I interuppted. Me, leaning against the right side of the cage and mostly staring blankly. "A little part of me dies.." I said, putting my hair back in pigtails.

"I don't know what the hell that means," Kane started, who was leaning in the corner farthest from the others. "But it sounds like you all need to shut up and find a way out of here before princess pisses her pants."

"Oh, hey! I know! Since this cage is made of shadows, a death element, all we gotta do is use Life spells on it!" Hunter explained.

"Oh yeah! Good idea!" Alex said excitedly. "Now show me who the Life wizard in here is!"

Hunter crossed his arms. "You didn't need to be nasty."

I coughed into my arm. "There's a Centaur treasure card in my spelldeck.." I sunk closer to the ground.

Alex reached into my backpack and pulled out my spelldeck, pulling out the gold card. "This one?" I nodded, taking it from him.

Quickly, I drew the Life insignia with my wand, casting the spell. The Centaur appeared in the middle of the cage, which scared Hunter and Quinn, so they jumped back.

I quickly stood up and ran to it, snatching the bow and arrow from the centaur. Taking it into my own hands and aiming for the part of the lock that was sitting out from the rest of the catch. I let go of the arrow.

It hit the lock and purified it, shattering the cage.

The centaur grumbled and disapeared.

Not caring, I picked up my bag and began walking towards the hallway the pretend Oran and Sabrina had been going down. Not hearing the foot steps of the others, I turned around and saw them staring at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I can do that, too." Kane said, scowling at me as he passed me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking behind me, knowing that the other boys were following now.

The hallway was narrow and small, and at the end there was a metal door that felt very cold from where I was. Kane opened it anyway, and outside there was a lawn of deadgrass and graves, and the huge, dead dragon. He was curled up, sleeping, and there was Sabrina, leaning against him while stroking Zoey.

"SABRINA!" Alex cried out, getting Sabrina's attention, but also waking up the dragon. He got up, roaring, and so did Sabrina, who held Zoey like a doll.

"Sabrina Legendbreaker, get over here!" Alex demanded.

Sabrina stared at us; Wanting to say something, but not being able to find the words.

Evil laughter suddenly errupted from the sky, and a man with some really cool clothes appeared on the ground, shadows circling around him.

"Dude I could pwn that guy like this!"

Kane charged towards him, only to be struck down by a shadowman that had appeared near the man. He chuckled.

"So, Aleksandr, you've finally come to rescue your sister."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Alex asked, creeped out.

"You don't _remember? _Well, then. I'll just have to tell you."

"Well, I don't know what else you would do!" Alex snapped.

"Don't use that tone with _me,_ young man!" This guy was getting pretty pissed.

Alex looked horrifed. "No way..."

He laughed. "It's true! I'm Maxim Demichev, and you're my son!"

"No way! I'm Alex Lion, and you're going to hand over my sister!" He ran up to Maxim, forming a fire ball in his hand, throwing it at the figure.

One of the shadows jumped in the way, reflecting it back towards Alex knocking him on the ground.

Sabrina looked horrified, but still could not find the words to speak.

"I'll make a little deal with you, Flame Boy. In exchange for killing Morte Draco's buddy," He pointed to the dead dragon. "I'll boost Sabrina's dark powers to the fullest, until her powers completely surpass everyone else's."

"No!" Alex cried, getting back up. "I'll fight with my life if it means saving her!"

"Alex, you can't do this by yourself! Let us help!" I shouted from the doorway.

"Ahh, Lady Soulblood." Maxim grinned, sending shadow people over to drag me forward. No matter how hard I dug the heels of my shoes into the dirt, I wouldn't stop. They brought me up close to his face.

"Your skills aren't too shabby either. Although you won't be as nearly as good as my daughter... I'll leave you to be my dark slave with her, too!"

The shadows flung me over into the dead dragon.

"Jasmine!" Alex shouted, growing angry with Maxim. "I don't know _why_ people keep calling her Lady Soulblood, but you can't have her, either!" He formed a fireball in his hand again, throwing it at Maxim's feet. He jumped up and dodged it.

"Think on it for a minute!" He formed a shadowball in his hand, throwing it at Alex, who dodged that. "And think twice about getting help from your comrades, boy. You're gonna need them now.."

He turned his attention to Sabrina, Zoey and me. I suddenly felt light as air, and had an undying wish to kill. I looked at Sabrina, who grinned at me, and Zoey, too. Our eyes were glowing white, like how they look when I wear my Lady Soulblood mask.

I jumped and landed on Alex, knocking him the ground and sliding a few feet, tearing up the dead earth.

Sabrina ran towards the doorway where Quinn and Hunter were still standing, and roundhouse kicked her boyfriend down.

"I think that maybe if I adjust their shadow level just right, we can snap them out of it!" Quinn said quickly, pulling a rosary out of his sleeve, and holding it with his wand, his hands positioned in a triange shape. "Gardez ces jeunes filles à l'abri des méfaits, alors que nous essayons de soulever ce charme..."

"I got this!" Kane shouted, ignoring the fact that Zoey was bitting his leg. "Tempest!"

"Kane, wait!" Alex pushed me off him like a twig and got out of the way as the big tsunami hit me.

I laughed, ringing my violet pigtails out, remembering the day I first met these guys.

"Kane, you fail! You missed Sabrina!" Quinn said, shaking. "Ugh.." He finally dropped the rosary and his wand, sinking against the outside wall, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Sabrina laughed evilly as chains and a metal clock wrapped themselves around Hunter.

"Sabrina, stop!" Alex cried. "..On second thought, keep doing what your doing to Hunter. But snap out of it!"

"Baby, please don't do this." Hunter begged. "I'm sorry about that one time when I poured the bag of "adult" candy hearts into your spelldeck and onto your essay.. And that time I forgot to put on a..-"

"WHAT?" Alex screamed, flames burning in his eyes. "I hope this kills you, too, Hunter!" Alex screamed, reaching for his wand.

"Wait, Alex!" I casted a Balance Blade spell for him. "Try now." I smiled sweetly.

He drew the Fire insignia and hit it with his wand, casting the spell.

A giant gravy boat- UH I MEAN Genie Lamp appeared between Alex's dad and Alex. Okay that sounded weird. Alex's dad and Alex. Alex's dad and Alex. Alex's dad and- And then the giant efreet came out and swung his sword at him. (*sing song*MAGICAL EFREEEEEEET) Pinkish smoke surrounded Maxim when that happened, and when it cleared, he was gone. Either he got hit or he disapeared I'm not really sure..

"Shirt.." Hunter sighed. "ALEX YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO OVERACT LIKE-"

Then Alex fainted onto the ground. Sabrina and I ran over to him. "Looks like it happened again." I whispered.

"I missed you, Alex." Sabrina said, hugging her unconcious brother, a tear rolling down her face.

I stood up. "Quinn, you okay?"

".."

"Quinn?" I ran over to him.

"I'm fine.." He managed to say. "I just don't have any power left."

"You sacraficed all your mana for me?" Sabrina asked, turning around to face him.

"YEAH AND HUNTER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I cheered really loudly. "AT ALL!"

Quinn snorted. "It was nothing." He said, getting up.

"We can ride Morte Draco out of here," Sabrina suggested. "But we have to bring Lester, too."

Before I could ask who Lester was, that ghost from earlier floated outside. "SHIT! I leave for fourty-five minutes and the lawn is SCORCHED WORSE THAN THAT DEAD KID! Bastard children. Why I oughta,-"

"Let's go, Lester." Sabrina said as she and Quinn began lifting up Alex to put him on the dragon. "Can I help?" I asked.

"Sorry, Jasmine." Quinn said. "Your too small. But maybe you can help Kane." They continued to carry the fainted Alex onto Morte Draco.

"Kane?" I walked up to him and Zoey raced back over to my side.

"No." He scowled at me, limping to board Morte Draco.

"H-Hunter?" I sniffed.

"I don't need help, mom" He said, walking after his step-brother.

My pigtails drooped and I sadly boarded Morte Draco.

•°•

We're finally home, back in Wizard City. Morte Draco landed right in front of the Storm School for us. We're welcomed by worried teachers, townsfolk, and the Headmaster. Not to mention, my family.

While Moolinda cleared out her classroom to treat Alex, I sat in the background as Granny Stephanie told me a story of what happened while we were gone.

"...So now you get to meet three, wonderful people."

"Who, Granny Stephanie?" I asked with curiosity.

The classroom door opened and three people stepped in. A man with a kind face about my mom's age, a boy about my age with royal attire, a white hair, and a serious face like Alex, and a girl half my age with Granny Stephanie's eyes and skin darker than mine that she was basically an African American with light skin.

"Jasmine," Granny Stephanie said, walking towards the boy and putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is Prince Blake Stormhunter of Dragonspyre. He is your cousin on your mom's side and is a Diviner.."

I took a deep breathe. "DID YOU HEAR THAT, GUYS? I HAVE A COUSIN! AND HE'S A PRINCE!"

"That's really cool, Jasmine." Quinn told me, not taking his eyes off Alex while Moolinda worked on him.

"And this is your father. His name is Blaze Sparklestone and he is a kind Life Wizard like myself. He had to leave before you were born because he was called to battle in Grizzleheim."

"I'm princess there now!" I told my daddy, excitedly. "The King is my blood Grandfather!"

Blaze smiled. "And I'm his blood son."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT, GUYS? MY DAD IS MY GRANDFATHER'S BLOOD SON!"

"Beautiful, Jasmine." Sabrina said.

"...And this is Alyssa Unicornblade. She too, is a Life wizard and was born after..." She searched for the words and chose them carefully. " "That pact that was made...She's... Your little sister."

My eyes widened and I stuttered. "L-...L-.."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS?" I screamed, louder than the first too times. "I HAVE A LITTLE FUCKING SISTER!

Everyone looked in horror as I said the word. Especially because this _is_ a classroom, and because I have family I have to make an impression on, including a six-year-old.

Alex suddenly woke up and sat up, a bit confused, but smiling. "Congratulations, Jasmine."

•°•

That night I visited Uncle Malistaire again.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Well.. Sabrina got taken away and-"

"You found her? Messing up our plans.." He mumbled.

"Sorry..." I had quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. There's a very special event coming up, and I need you to enter it: The Spiral Cup, which is being held in the world of Wysteria. Now, if you wanna win you have to defeat Pigswick Academy's best student: Randolf Spellshine.

"O-Okay!" I said, a little confused. "Whatever that means.. Spellshine.. That's an interesting name."

"And while I have you here, I need you to meet someone." He told me. "Meet your newest comrade... The StormHunter!"

A boy with Snow white hair, my hat-and-mask, bat wings, etc appeared.

"Blake?" I cried.


End file.
